LuMin Story
by Jung Ha Ki
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita, perjalanan kisah cinta sepasang kekasih yang terlihat rumit, aneh dan lucu. Pairing XiuHan / LuMin. Luhan is Seme. Xiumin is Uke.
1. Song For My Juliette

Title : Song For My Juliette

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Lu Han as Luhan

Kim Min Seok as Xiumin

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note: Haloo.. Aku membuat ff yang kali ini salah satu dari cuple yang sangaaaat aku sukai. Aku tidak tahu kalaui ni ffnya jelek atau gk. Aku juga terinspirasi dari salah satu idola yang telah menciptakan lagu ini, sehingga membuatku jadi mempunyai ide untuk membuat ff ini. Semoga kalian suka, saran dan kritik dibutuhkan.

Warning : YAOI, BoysxBoys, Gaje, Abal-abal, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

HAPPY RAEDING~~

.

.

Dihadapan seluruh penggemarnya ia berdiri dengan tegap. Seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu tampak asik dengan dance dan nyanyian yang ia bawakan. Ketika music berhenti otomatis ia ikut berhenti mengikuti irama yang selalu ia pelajari.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan membahana diruangan yang meyajikan beribu banyak penonton, dari kalangan manapun. Ia terdiam dan mengatur nafasnya yang tampak tidak teratur usai menampilkan sebuah lagu dan dance yang sangat menguras tenaganya. Senyum masih melekat dibibirnya, ia terlihat tidak lelah, walau air keringat terus menetes dari pelipisnya.

Inilah saat – saat yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh semua orang, ia akan berdiri dan bernyanyi ballad yang menampilkan suara indahnya itu.

"Lagu ini kuciptakan untuk seseorang yang selama ini selalu menemaniku saat aku senang dan susah." Perkataan sang idola membuat semua fansnya menjerit histeris. Sekali lagi ia terseyum, tapi senyuman itu terlihat tulus tidak ada kepalsuaan yang membuat semua mata terpesona.

"_Song for my Juliette!_

_ssoda jildeut han dalbit yeoksi eoduwo_  
_ teojil deut taneun hwaetbul neodo machangaji_  
_ geunyeoege bichi naneun beobeul baewoya hae_  
_ geunyeol bomyeon nuni meoreobeoril kkeoya_

_jebal gihoereul jwoyo nal boneun nun machi neol ango sipeoseo_  
_ andal nan naege jangnanchineun yeougata_

_Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo_  
_ Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo_  
_ Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage_  
_ soksagyeo naui serenade_"

Tak ada mata yang tak memandang kagum. Sosok itu begitu menghayati setiap bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Sungguh ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada sunbaenya yang sudah mau membantunya untuk membuat lagu ini. Semua orang bertanya – tanya siapakah 'dia' sebenarya, sosok yang mampu menghipnotis perasaan sang idola.

.

.

.

Malam begitu sunyi, saat semua orang berada dalam alam mimpinya, tampak seorang namja manis berpipi bakpao duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang berada didekat rumahnya. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya memancarkan aura kebahagian. Tak ada rasa takut pada dirinya. Hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat yang bisa membuat ia menjadi seperti ini, merelakan waktu tidurnya, dan tak meperdulikan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Karena yang dipikirannya hanya satu, yaitu bisa bertemu dengan dia.

Senyum manis selalu melekat dibibirnya. Sudah 3 jam lebih ia menunggu, tapi dia tak kunjung datang juga. Namja berwajah mirip salah satu girlband ternama itu tidak merasa kesal jika ia harus menunggu sang kekasih.

GREBB

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dengan indahnya dipinggang mungilnya. Membuat ia sedikit terkejut. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu jika pemilik sepasang lengan ini adalah sosok yang selalu ia tunggu. Aroma harum parfumnya tercium sangat jelas diindera penciumannya, saat dia meletakkan dagunya di pundak kecilnya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama.. baozi?" bisik sang namja cantik sekaligus tampan yang tengah memeluk namja manis itu dengan lirih membuat ia bergidik geli.

"Jika butuh 1 tahun waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk dapat bersamamu, aku rela akan menunggu." Ucap sang namja manis dengan tulus dengan senyuman tulus.

Mendengar penuturan dari san kekasih membuat ia merasa terharu, ia berbalik dan mengecup lembut bibir mungil merah merona itu. Tak ada nafsu yang ada hanya sebuah cinta yang tulus.

Rona kemerahan tampak jelas dikeduah pipi putih nan halus itu. Membuat Luhan, sang namja cantik sekaligus tampan terseyum. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan ia dan Baozinya, walau dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

"Aku bersyukur mendapatkan seorang Goddess cantik dan manis sepertimu." Luhan mengusap pipi bulat Xiumin-sang namja manis-yang masih merah merona.

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur mendapatkan seorang pangeran tampan dan cantik sepertimu" ucap Xiumin dengan malu – malu.

Ia hanya tersenyum, dan mengajak Xiumin untuk duduk dikursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan disekitar mereka. Mereka masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan kata – kata. Mereka melamunkan setiap moment yang mereka lewati bersama.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Xiumin mencairkan keheningan.

"Ne? Ah.. hari – hariku selalu diselimuti kebahagian karena kau selalu berada disampingku." Ucap Luhan dengan lembut disertai dengan senyuman tulus yang tidak dibuat – buat.

"Aku melihatmu begitu memukau diatas panggung... Hm.." perkataan Xiumin menggantung, ia bingung dan takut bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan kekasihnya itu, ia menatap kedua iris cokelat itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa sosok yang sudah membuat Luhannie menjadi terhipnotis itu? Sampai – sampai Luhannie menciptakan lagu spesial untuknya" ucap Xiumin dengan gugup sambil memainkan ujung bajungnya.

Aigoo.. betapa lugunya kekasihnya itu. Ia terlihat semakin terlihat sangat cute saat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ah.. sekali – kali menggoda kekasihnya tidak apa – apa kan.

"Hm.. dia ya?" tanya Luhan membuat Xiumin langsung menatap kearahnya dan mengangguk dengan polos. Aigoo.. ingin sekali ia memakan kedua pipi bakpao itu. Heheheh..

"Dia manis" 'Benarkah ahh.. aku merasa tidak manis, pasti Kai'

"Cute" 'Aku merasa tidak cute, pasti Baekhyun'

"Care" 'Benarkah jika aku selalup eduli pada semua orang, kurasa tidak, pasti D.O'

"Polos" 'Bahkan untuk kata ini, sangat tidak cocok. Pasti Tao'

"Beautiful" 'Aku tidak cantik, pasti itu Luhan eh? Bukan bukan masak ia menyukai dirinya sendiri'

"Berpipi bulat" 'Berpipi bulat, Aigooo.. jika itu semua digabungkan pasti itu Henry ge ia pasti'

Mata kecil itu tampak berkaca – kaca mendengarnya, ia tahu jika ia merasa tidak pantas untuk kekasihnya. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Baozi. Hahaha.. sungguh menyenangkan sekali bisa mengerjai kekasihnya.

Luhan mengecup lembut bibir Xiumin sekilas lalu bersimpuh didepan sang kekasih.

"_Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo_  
_ Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo_  
_ Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage_  
_ soksagyeo naui serenade_"

Nyanyian itu berhenti, membuat Xiumin yang menutup matanya, membuat ia membuka matanya. Ia memandang kagum Luhan. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa hadir dikehidupan Luhan. Ia tak pernah menyesal dengan pertemuan itu.

"Mungkin kita tak pernah tahu akan semua permainan takdir Tuhan. Aku bukanlah seorang namja sempurna dan romantis. Tapi aku akan lebih sempurna jika bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sosok yang selalu menemaniku disaat aku susuah dan senang. Meringankan setiap beban yang kupikul, merubah dari semua sikap – sikap burukku. Tapi kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu selamanya dalam ikatan seperti ini. Jadi mauka..."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataanya, Xiumin sudah mencela terlebih dahulu perkataanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. jadi kau meminta putus dariku. Aku memang tidak sempurah seperti Henry ge, tapi ka..." Perkataan Xiumin terpotong karena Luhan mencium bibir Xiumin dengan lembut. Ia tidak mau Baozinya ini salah paham dan masalah akan menjadi rumit.

Ia menghapus dengan lembut airmat yang mengalir dipipi bulat kekasihnya itu dan berkata "Dengarkan aku, jangan pernah mencela atau memotong perkataanku lagi, biar aku menyelesaikan ini" kata Luhan dengan tegas dan hanya diangguki oleh Xiumin.

"Will you marry me? Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku nanti? Menjadi istri yang mampu menerimaku apa adanya?"

Airmata mengalir deras dikedua bola mata Xiumin. Ia sungguh tak percaya dan terharu. Saat ini perasaannya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan peryataan Luhan.

"I do"

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh sintal kekasihnya, tak pernah ia rasakan perasaan sebahagia ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua bibir itu saling menempel. Ia mencium kekasihnya dengan sangat lembut. Tapi kelembutanit u berubah saat Xiumin membalas lumatan bibirnya. Mereka begitu menikmati sensasi ini, ketika sesuatu dalam perut mereka seperti meledak – ledak. Jantung mereka terus berdetak dengan kencang seiring keintensitasan Luhan mencium Xiumin. Xiumi membuka sedikit mulutnya mengijikan Luhan untuk memasuki gua hangatnya dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yang tidak akan pernah lupa berapa jumlahnya. Tautan mereka memutus seiring kebutuhan pasokan oksigen mereka bertambah membuat benang saliva yang saling tertaut.

Rona kemerahan tampak dipipi putih Xiumin membuat Luhan mengecup bibir itu lembut.

.

.

Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka, walau banyak rintangan dan cobaan yang mereka hadapi. Manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi mereka akan saling melengkapi dan terus menjaga hati itu sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

The End

Notes : akhirnya selesai juga#lap keringat. Huh.. aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Pokoknya semoga kalian suka deh..

Gomawo jgn lupa review ne.. ^^


	2. Sick

Title : Sick

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Lu Han as Luhan

Kim Min Seok as Xiumin

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note: ff ini bisa dibilang suqeul dari ff song for my juliette, hm.. tapi menurutku sih tidak, karena dari awal juga aku berencana untuk membuat ffnya menjadi series atau story. Jika respon kalian bagus maka aku akan buat lagi menjadi seri-seri yang berbeda tapi dengan tokoh yang sama. Semoga kalian suka, saran dan kritik dibutuhkan. Agar aku bisa melihat bagaimana respon kalian terhadap ffku, jika itu buruk maka aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih.

Warning : YAOI, BoysxBoys, Gaje, Abal-abal, dan lai sebagainya.

Don't Like. Don't Read.

Don't be Silent Readers. Because, I love peace.

.

.

HAPPY RAEDING~~

.

.

Elok rupawan sang surya membiaskan rupa disetiap sudut kota Seoul. Hari ini begitu cerah, awan biru terus menutupi indahnya langit luas dunia. Tidak ada yang tahu akan ada peristiwa apa pada hari ini. Semua akan terus tersimpan hingga kita tahu dan menyadarinya.

Semua orang begitu semangat untuk memulai kegiatan hari ini, tapi tidak untuk namja tampan ini. Wajahnya terus menampilkan kecemburutan, tidak ada aura kebahagian ditubuhnya. Rona merah terlihat jelas dipipi tirusnya. Tapi tidak satu orangpun yang sedang menggodanya.

"Ssss... kenapa harus begini? Seharusnya hari ini aku bisa bersantai dan bermesra – mesraan dengan Baozi bukan dengan kasur dan obat – obatan yang menjijikan ini." Ia berdesisis dan mengumpat kesal. Bibirnya terus bergerak, mengoceh tidak ada henti entah kepada siapa.

Ah.. tunggu obat – obatan, ah.. apa ia berada dirumah sakit. Tapi tidak tuh, dilihat dari ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini tidak berwarna putih dan berbau khas obat - obatan. Itu jelas sekali kan jika ia tidak berada dirumah sakit, melainkan di ampartemen mewahnya, ah.. tepatnya dikamar pribadinya. Namja tampan yang diketahui merupakan seorang Idol atau artis terkenal ini ternyata sedang sakit.

.

-OooOooO-

.

Masih dihari yang sama, langit cerah siang itu berubah menjadi mendung. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu jika hari ini akan hujan, melihat pagi hari tadi begitu cerah dengan awan berawan. Semua orang menjadi gelisah, mereka terlihat berpikir untuk mengantisipasi turunnya hujan agar tubuh mereka tidak kehujanan.

Seorang namja imut dan manis, begitu tidak memperdulikan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat disekitarnya. Senyum manis merekah dibibirnya,hari ini ia terlihat begitu semangat. Mata kecilnya terpejam dan menghirup aroma segar bau tanah, efek dari turunnya hujan.

Kaki mungilnya perlahan lahan melangkah, meninggalkan tempat yang sempat dihinggapinya. Melangkah dengan sangat santai dan pelan. Tidak ada rasa takut dan gelisah diwajahnya, jika hujan akan turun yang bisa membuat tubuhnya basah.

Bersenandung riang dan terus berjalan, hingga tidak terasa tetesan air perlahan - lahan turun. Membuat ia mendongak, menatap langit yang masih mendung. Yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pasti.

.

-OooOooO-

.

Suara gemuruh hujan terdengar dengan jelas dijendela Aparteman mewah milik Xi Luhan. Namja itu terusa saja mengumpat tidak jelas. Guratan kesal terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya. Menyalahkan siapapun yang telah membuatnya menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa harus hujan?" rutuknya entah kepada siapa sambil memandang jendela yang menampilkan tetesan – tetesan hujan.

Seharusnya hari ini ia harus bekerja, mengisi salah satu jobnya disalah satu stasiun Televisi Korea. Tapi esoknya, ia mendapatkan dirinya dalam keadaan sakit. Membuat managernya mancancel semua jadwalnya sampai 1 minggu kedepan. Tadi pagi managernya sempat mampir ke Apartementnya, untuk mengecek kondisinya dan telah memberinya obat yang sudah daritadi ia minum walau dengan tidak rela.

Ingin sekali rasanya merasakan kehangatan sang kekasih dengan memeluknya erat. Tapi harapannya pupus sudah mengingat kalau hari ini kekasihnya harus kuliah dikarenakan mendapatkan jadwal pagi. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh egois, dan terus mengekang kekasihnya, bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang butuh kebebasan, asal tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Brak Brak Brak

Suara gedoran dipintu apartement itu membuat Luhan kaget,hampir saja ia terjungkal kebelakang dari kursinya, jika tidak cepat - cepat ia tahan.

"Uh.. siap sih. Sudah tahu diluar hujan. Dasar.." oceh Luhan. Walaupun begitu ia tetap berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Nug..."

BRUKK

.

-OooOooO-

.

Drttt

Suara getaran Hp sangat terasa oleh Xiumin disaku kirinya. Cepat – cepat ia ambil handphonenya. Dan ternyata ia mendapatkan pesan dari Manager kekasihnya.

_To : Manager Luhannie_

_Bisakah aku meminta tolong, untuk menjaga Luhan._

_Hari ini dia sedang sakit._

_Semua jadwalnya sudah aku cancel._

_Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk tapi aku benar – benar minta tolong._

_Aku tidak bisa menjaganya, karena ada urusan penting yang harus aku urus._

_Gomawo.. Maaf sudah merepotimu terus._

.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia menerobos hujan. Tak memperdulikan keadaannya tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah basah, meninggalkan payung yang sempat ia bawa tergeletak ditanah. Meninggalkan mata kuliah yang seharusnya saat ini ia masuki.

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Suara deruan nafas yang tidak teratur, terdengar jelas dikoridor Apartemant Elit yang tampak sepi itu. Tak ada satu orangpun yang terlihat, selain karena koridor Ampartemant itu memang selalu sepi, hari ini hujan turun deras membuat siapapun malas untuk keluar.

Brak.. Brakk.. Brakk..

Namja manis itu dengan tidak sabar menggedor – gedor pintu apartement kekasihnya, tak memperdulikan jika orang lain terganggu karena suara ketukan kerasnya. Pikirannya kalang kabut ketika membaca pesan dari manager kekasihnya itu. Membuat ia khawatir, berlari menerobos hujan yang begitu deras. Entah keajaiban darimana ia bisa sampai di Apartemant kekasihnya itu dengan selamat.

Cklek

"Nug.."

BRUKK

Dengan tidak sabar Xiumin langsung menerjang Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Luhan terjungkal kebelakang, dengan posisi ia menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Airmata mengalir dimata kecilnya itu. Isakan demi isakan terus terdengar membuat Luhan, sang kekasih tertegun. Apa ia membuat kesalahan?

Isakan keras itu membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia menggendong Xiumin seperti koala dan mendudukan dirinya disofa merah maroonnya. Dipangkunya tubuh sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah menangis. Ia baru menyadari jika tubuh sang kekasih basah.

'Apa ia bermain hujan –hujanan? Ah.. tidak mungkin atau ia rela kehujanan cuman ingin menemuiku? Aigoo..' batinya khawatir dengan rona merah yang tampak dikedua pipnya.

Ah.. sungguh manisnya kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat sangat beruntung dan bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Xiumin. Mungkin rasa syukur itu tidak akan pernah cukup, maka dari itu ia akan berjanji kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga kekasihnya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ia membuat kekasihnya basah karena kehujanan hanya demi dirinya. Tak memperdulikan jika ia akan sakit atau apa, ia rela menemui dirinya saat ini.

Diusapnya pipi bakpao Xiumin dengan lembut, menghapus tetesan airmata yang masih terus mengalir dikedua mata indahnya. Dalam hati Luhan mengutuk dirinya, yang selalu membuat kekasihnya kerepotan.

"Ssss.. tenanglah. Uljima.. Uljima.." hiburnya sambil mengusap – usap punggung Xiumin dengan lembut.

Dipeluknya tubuh sintal sang kekasih dengan erat, mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Ah.. sepertinya ia lupa jika saat ini ia sedang sakit.

Kemudian dirinya merasakan pelukan Xiumin sedikit melonggar. Ah, rupanya ia tertidur.

Pemilik kedua pasang mata bulat itu terdiam dan terus larut dalam pujian keindahan sosok yang ada dihadapanya. Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika pertemuan konyol mereka itu dapat merubah segalanya. Ia yang dulu adalah anak yang bandel, tidak pernah menaati peraturan sekarang berubah.

Namja polos yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh ruang hati dan jiwanya. Tidak ada kata cukup dan tidak akan pernah henti bibir mungil itu untuk mengagumi sosok Goddess dihadapannya ini. Ia hanyalah seorang namja biasa tapi dia memiliki daya pikat yang begitu luar biasa. Membuat Luhan masuk dalam buaian pesona sang Goddess.

.

.

Mata bulat itu perlahan – lahan terbuka, menampilkan iris caramel yang selalu memikat semua namja dan yeoja. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan terseyum saat melihat sang kekasih yang tertidur disampingnya dengan pulas. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menyentuh kening indah sang kekasih. Hangat..

'Apa dia demam?' batinnya khawatir.

Wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya terus menutup, mungkin ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membukanya. Ia bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan posesifnya yang menimbulkan erangan tidak jelas dari sang kekasih. Kemudian berjalan keluar untuk mengambil air dan baskom.

.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

Belum sampai 10 menit ia keluar dari kamarnya, tapi ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan yang begitu kencang dari kamarnya. Membuat ia tersedak air yang diminumnya.

"Aigoo.."

.

Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan, ia meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyu - denyut. Diedarkan pandanganya dan mendapatkan dirinya yang saat ini tengah sendirian. Ia berharap ketika bangun ia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya, tapi nyatanya tidak ada Luhan disampingnya. Membuat ia panik dan gelisah. Dengan pelan – pelan ia coba mendudukkan dirinya.

"HWUAAA.. Hanniee.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ia menjerit dengan kencang, tak memperdulikan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan tenggorokannya. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah. Teggorakannya rasanya seperti terbakar.

.

Dengan langkah cepat Luhan memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat Baozinya sedang menangis meraung – raung seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya. Diusapnya pelan tengkuknya, mencoba bersabar menghadapi Baozinya.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dibibirnya. Sungguh, saat ini ia-Xiumin-terlihat sangat manis dan cute, membuat ia tak tahan melihatnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak tahan jika melihat kekasihmu yang saat ini terlihat seperti bocah berumur 3 tahun.

"Kenapa, kau sangat ceroboh.. hm.." katanya sambil menarik hidung Xiumin dengan gemas, yang kemudian mengesek – gesekkan pangkal hidungnya dengan hidung Xiumin. Tak tahan melihat pose Lucu Xiumin, saat ia mengusap – usap hidungnya.

Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah dan ceroboh.

"Sudah tahu jika saat ini hujan deras, tapi nekat hujan – hujanan hanya ingin bertemu denganku."

"Tidak memperdulikan tubuhmmu yang pasti akan basah, hingga bisa membuatmu sakit"

"Kau kan tahu jik..."

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu.. Hisk.. Hisk.."

Luhan menatap horor pada Xiumin yang saat ini tengah menagis kembali. Segera dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Mian.. Hiks.." gumam Xiumin

"Ssss.. Gwaenchana.. Uljima.."

Luhan mengusap – usap punggung Xiumin dengan lembut sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

.

Luhan tak habis pikir, seharusnya saat ini yang sakit adalah ia bukan kekasihnya. seharusnya ia yang mendaptakan perlakuan itu bukan kekasihnya. Sungguh, Cinta memang harus berbagi dan selalu adil. Walau itu berbagi penyakit.

.

The End

Notes : Otthe? Jelekkah? Mian kalau pendek, banyak typo atau apalah. Kekekeke.. memang manusia pasti akan berbuat kesalahn. Tapi ini sudah aku telitabiar gk ada typo lagi kok. Tapi gk tahu deh kalau ceritanya bagus atau jelek. ^^

Gamsahamnida..

Jangan Lupa RnR y..


End file.
